Papiers, cailloux
by La Palice
Summary: Cette fois-ci, Kotetsu et Izumo n'ont pas de certificat de décès à remplir, mais la charge de travail est là, et empêche de se trouver atterré devant l'ampleur de la perte. Les vivants meurent un petit peu lorsque leurs souvenirs sont en miettes. A moins que des papiers déchirés, des cailloux ébréchés, d'autres plus précieuses encore apaisent les plaies qu'on ne peut guérir.


Le soleil brillait moqueusement sur les ruines du quartier marchand du village de Konoha. Un vent frais rendait la chaleur plus supportable aux passants, et agitait les fils et les voiles des petits stands.

Un œil extérieur aurait cru à un saugrenu simulacre de marché, comme si les habitants faisaient semblant que les étals débordaient de tofu frais, de litchis du lointain empire de l'ouest ou de silures fraîchement arrivés du Pays de la Brume. Mais de la foule qui s'étirait en longues queues entre les présentoirs ne montaient pas de harangues commerciales, de saluts amicaux ou de protestations à l'égard d'un resquilleur. Les étals étaient couverts de photographies, et les gens cherchaient.

Kotetsu se laissait porter par la procession lente des anonymes qui cherchaient quelques morceaux de souvenirs. Il laissait traîner son regard vif de shinobi, mais sans grand espoir.

Konoha avait failli y passer complètement cette fois-ci, mais on a eu de la chance, les gens disaient. Personne n'est mort, finalement. Grâce à Naruto, toutes les victimes ont été ressuscitées ! Cela aurait pu être tellement pire. Kotetsu essayait de penser comme eux, il se rappelait des mots de Genma, à propos l'héritage des ancêtres, de la Volonté du Feu. Pour elle, pour la sécurité du village, il dormait quatre heures par nuit depuis deux semaines, pour garder les informations à jour, pour organiser les patrouilles et éviter la panique dans l'administration ninja. Comme après l'attaque d'Orochimaru, il fallait continuer à distribuer les missions pour que Konoha garde sa stature devant ses clients et les autres villages cachés.

Il carrait les épaules, souriait, rassurait les civils inquiets.

La situation était plus grave qu'on n'essayait de le montrer. Plusieurs quartiers avaient été complètement détruits, dont le quartier commerçant, le plus dense en activités et en habitants, le plus beau aussi au niveau patrimonial. L'activité économique mettrait des années à revenir au point où elle avait existé, et les civils quittaient en masse le village, effrayés par le climat de guerre imminente. Ils préféraient se réfugier dans les cités civiles moins prospères que rester dans une capitale économique et politique qui risquait à tout moment d'être balayée par des forces qui les dépassaient. Kotetsu les comprenait, et détestait ça.

Une grande partie de leur patrimoine était perdu à jamais. Beaucoup de constructions en bois, celles de plusieurs siècles comme les toutes récentes avaient été réduites en cendre, les bâtiments en pierre ou en briques éventrés par le souffle d'une explosion. Avec, des souvenirs, matériels et immatériels, un bol laqué précieux ou le lieu d'un premier baiser.

C'est ce que les gens peinaient désespérément de retrouver parmi les étals. Des dizaines de bénévoles qui fouillaient les décombres avaient accroché un nombre incalculable de photographies sur des stands de fortunes, édifiés entre les fondations des anciens immeubles, à l'endroit où la vie de Konoha avait été la plus grouillante et riche.

Quelques uns avaient suspendu les photos par des pinces à linge par des fils tendus sommairement entre deux piquets beaucoup avaient glissé les morceaux de papier sous des ficelles tendues sur de vieilles planches qui servaient de présentoirs.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un quittait la file pour détailler un visage sur une photographie à moitié brunie par les flammes, reconnaître une photo de famille gondolée par la boue. A quelques pas, une femme en deuil tomba à genoux, un cadre serré contre sa poitrine secouée de sanglots. Kotetsu reconnut la mère de Shin'ichi, un jeune chuunin qui avait eu le malheur de mourir deux jours après l'attaque de Pein dans une mission de surveillance des abords de Konoha. La nouvelle de la destruction du village caché avait attiré ses ennemis qui voulaient profiter de son affaiblissement soudain – bandits, ninjas renégats, clans ennemis. La sécurité avait été doublée sur les frontières du village, mais il y avait toujours des bandes armées qui tentaient le passage. Malheureusement, la quantité des attaquants l'emportait, quelques fois, sur la qualité de l'entraînement ninja.

Kotetsu laissa les flots de la foule l'éloigner de la pauvre femme, lui adressant le même regard désolé que ses voisins, mais il ne s'arrêta pour pleurer avec elle. Chacun sa peine, sonna une voix creuse dans sa tête, et un goût désagréable contracta sa gorge. Il détourna la tête, se sentant trop gourd pour ressentir ni plus de peine, ni plus de culpabilité.

Il l'aperçut du coin de l'œil. Il s'arrêta brusquement, déclenchant un toussotement agacé du vieil homme qui le suivait dans la file. Il sortit du rang mais n'osa pas immédiatement baisser son regard sur les présentoirs. Kotetsu se sentit tout d'un coup très faible, comme si ses nerfs à rude épreuve depuis tous ces jours difficiles allaient lâcher et qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Ses yeux papillotèrent et se retrouvèrent incidemment fixés sur la photo. C'était la bonne.

Le jeune chuunin saisit délicatement les bords du papier qui vibraient sous le vent et le tira en prenant garde à ce qu'aucune autre photographie ne s'envole.

Deux petits garçons souriaient entre ses doigts. Par miracle ou chance, la photo n'avait pas été abîmée, à part le bord inférieur droit légèrement sali. Il caressa la joue ronde de papier d'Izumo. Il s'attendait à un flot d'émotions diverses, mais tout ce qu'il ressentit fut la joie simple d'un enfant qui retrouve son jouet préféré. Une joie fragile comme une bulle de savon, qui flottait au dessus de la fatigue lourde qui l'anesthésiait. Et ensuite, il eut l'envie de voir Izumo, le vrai.

Il quitta les allées des stands où s'étiolaient les files, le morceau de papier glissé dans la poche de sa veste qui venait d'être recousue. Il en manquait, des autres photos, mais celle-ci était peut-être la plus importante. Il se dit après un instant de réflexion qu'il aurait pensé la même chose pour n'importe laquelle qu'il aurait récupérée.

Il prit son élan parmi les fondations à découvert des bâtiments détruits, puis remonta plus loin sur les toits des constructions intactes. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le faîte du toit d'un temple épargné, laissant le soleil réchauffer son corps engourdi et le vent agiter ses mèches folles. Izumo et lui n'avaient pas pu profiter d'un instant de répit depuis l'attaque de Pein. Shizune les avait pris de court en insistant pour qu'ils prennent leur après-midi.

Izumo était allé leur chercher à manger à la cantine générale, et lui avait fait réparer sa veste dont les poches se détachaient. Autrefois, il aurait juste pris une nouvelle veste dans le stock et mit celle usagée au rebut, mais aujourd'hui l'heure n'était pas au luxe. Le budget était totalement déséquilibré par toutes les reconstructions et les importations de matières premières, et l'usine de fabrication dans la périphérie de Konoha gisait à moitié détruite. Ses employés avaient été préservés du chômage forcé grâce à l'instauration des ateliers de réparation.

Le jeune chuunin s'autorisa à ne penser à rien quelques minutes.

Il prit son élan, décidé à rejoindre Izumo.

Il bondit lestement sur les constructions encore debout et stables, en direction des grands immeubles en périphérie qui abritaient les logements de fonction ninja. Les « casiers à lapin » n'étaient pas vraiment prisés en temps normaux, mais beaucoup de ninja à la rue à cause des destructions avaient été relogés ici. Les habitations encore debout étaient réservées aux civils, en particulier aux familles de commerçants et d'artisans. Personne n'avait fait de remarque lorsque deux hommes célibataires s'étaient entassés dans une chambre individuelle. Un logement en plus, un ninja sans logis en moins.

Il passa par la fenêtre toujours ouverte de l'unique pièce de leur appartement temporaire et atterrît avec un bruit étouffé sur les tatamis qui tapissaient le sol. Leurs deux futons qui d'ordinaire prenaient presque toute la surface de la pièce avaient été soigneusement roulés dans un coin. Izumo avait sorti leurs bols laqués, qu'ils avaient retrouvés intacts, dans la moitié de leur ancien logement qui n'avait pas été arraché par une explosion.

Assis en tailleur, l'autre chuunin qui ôtait sa veste et son bandeau frontal jeta un sourire faible mais sincère à Kotetsu et inspecta du regard la veste recousue de celui-ci. Satisfait, il releva les yeux sur le visage de son compagnon qui avait imité sa position et ôté son attirail et examinait le contenu de la gamelle de fer-blanc.

« De l'oden ? En cette saison ?

- Je pense que les gens en avaient assez de manger de l'okayu tous les jours.

- Je ne vais pas me plaindre… » sourit Kotetsu en se pourléchant les lèvres. Dans le bouillon encore fumant flottaient de généreux morceaux de patates, de tofu et de leur péché mignon à tous les deux, du radis blanc. C'était un plat d'hiver, un peu déplacé en ce milieu de printemps mais idéal pour des êtres affamés et fatigués. Mieux que la bouillie de riz rationnée servie quotidiennement.

« Pousse-toi, je n'ai pas envie de manger tes cheveux. »

Izumo lui pinça le nez comme il l'avait fait des centaines de fois, et comme il l'avait fait des centaines de fois Kotetsu détourna la tête, dans un rituel qui datait de l'époque où ils apprenaient encore à viser correctement avec un shuriken. Son partenaire versa l'oden chaud dans les bols jumeaux (en vérité, celui de Kotetsu était ébréché sur le bord, celui d'Izumo arborait une grosse rayure au fond). Après s'être assuré que les deux bols étaient également remplis, il tendit le sien à Kotetsu, avec une paire de baguettes. Ils levèrent leurs bols l'un vers l'autre dans leurs mains jointes, et commencèrent à manger dans un confortable silence.

Les épices faisaient picoter la langue de Kotetsu, sensation familière après une longue mission pendant laquelle la seule nourriture disponible consiste en des rations nutritionnées. Il mordilla un morceau de radis, laissant la saveur de son ingrédient préféré se répandre dans sa bouche. Il se surprit à sourire, et lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur Izumo, il lui sembla que les traits tirés par la fatigue et le stress de son compagnon étaient plus détendus.

Kotetsu se laissa penser à des jours meilleurs. Ceux d'il y avait deux semaines à peine, où ils auraient siroté avec leur repas un bon petit saké chaud ou un thé matcha. Ceux où ils se seraient promenés dans le jardin du petit temple bouddhiste à deux rues de chez eux. Ceux où ils seraient simplement restés dans le confort de leur modeste appartement, une chambre une salle d'eau une pièce à vivre avec vue sur le prunier qui gisait aujourd'hui déraciné parmi les décombres de leur chambre, leur boîte de thé et celle qui contenait les quelques photos que…

La photo !

Kotetsu se sentit terriblement stupide d'avoir fait passé son estomac avant ce précieux souvenir. La fatigue et la faim n'étaient pas des excuses lors de missions plus longues encore, un shinobi se devait d'être toujours focalisé sur son objectif. Même si, c'est vrai, c'était leur première vraie pause depuis deux semaines. Il avait tendance à oublier qu'il n'était plus en mission il ne savait pas s'il aurait l'occasion de sortir de cet état d'esprit avant longtemps.

Izumo dut percevoir le virage que prenaient les pensées de son partenaire, car il cessa de manger et les plis soucieux réapparurent sur son front. Kotetsu se hâta de le rassurer avec un sourire.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Il sortit délicatement le bout de papier de la poche de sa veste et le tendit à Izumo, qui déposa son bol un peu plus loin pour le recueillir entre ses mains.

Izumo mit quelques secondes à réagir, puis il eut le même geste que son partenaire quelques instants plus tôt lorsqu'il caressa la photo. Les rides de stress disparurent lorsque d'autres creux et pleins prirent leur place. Izumo sourit douloureusement à ce souvenir entre ses mains, ses sourcils froncés sous la tristesse mais son visage empreint de la douceur qui lui convenait si bien. Kotetsu détourna pudiquement les yeux lorsqu'il vit quelque chose miroiter dans la prunelle d'Izumo, alors que voir tant de tendresse sur ce visage lui faisait aussi papillonner les paupières.

Son compagnon relâcha un soupir tremblant et il le sentit se rapprocher de lui. La main d'Izumo vint sur sa joue accompagner le mouvement de sa tête qui se tournait vers lui.

« Viens-là », dit Izumo inutilement, et il pressa leurs visages l'un contre l'autre. Le cœur de Kotetsu battit un tout petit peu plus vite alors que leurs nez se cognaient, leurs lèvres se touchaient et leurs yeux se fermaient.

Izumo sentait l'oden, l'encre, une odeur âcre qui était celle de la fatigue, et un quelque chose en plus qui ne correspondait qu'à lui. Cette odeur lui brûlait le nez, luttait avec l'oxygène pour occuper ses poumons. Les cils d'Izumo chatouillaient l'arête de son nez. Ses lèvres étaient rendues douces et chaudes par le bouillon, et les doigts se perdaient dans les cheveux à la base de sa nuque.

Ceci – ceci était un contact, du contact entre des parties de leurs corps, une façon d'être le plus proche possible l'un de l'autre. C'était la chose la plus innocente et la plus intime qu'ils partageaient. C'était leur trésor.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, peut-être dix secondes, peut-être dix minutes plus tard, Kotetsu eut l'impression que sa poitrine avait été ouverte à vif. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils volaient un moment de leur vie pour ce petit rien qui était tout.

Il garda encore un peu Izumo contre lui, contemplant les cernes lourds, le sourire, les racines grasses des cheveux ternes, le léger creux dans la joue qui était apparue au cours des derniers jours.

Kotetsu réalisa qu'il avait de la chance.

Sa maison, son essence se trouvait là où existait Izumo. Cela le rendait terriblement fragile et allait à l'encontre de toutes les règles ninja élémentaires, mais faisait brûler la volonté dans tout son corps, cette Volonté du Feu qui était le ciment de leur village. Que la vie les jette à terre, ils se relèveraient et reconstruiraient une maison à eux, ensemble.

La mémoire se trouve dans les vieux murs de pierre, les charpentes de bois, les papiers usés, mais pour la maintenir en vie, il faut l'instant présent, les sens en éveil, l'esprit ouvert à ce qui peut le toucher, comme les lèvres de la personne que l'on adore.

Dans quelques heures, ils allaient devoir retourner à la tour du Hokage remplir les montagnes de papiers administratifs, préparer les missions et analyser les rapports d'escorte. Après avoir avalé un bol de riz sans goût, ils iraient s'écrouler sur leurs futons pour quelques heures de sommeil, puis ils se réveilleraient pour une nouvelle journée de vivres rationnés, de ninjas blessés et d'archives parties en fumée.

Mais pour l'instant, ils profitaient de quelques minutes de douceur où le monde se résume à l'autre, où Kotetsu sent la chaleur du corps d'Izumo contre le sien, respire son odeur et observe les plis de son sourire, pendant que l'oden oublié dans les bols refroidit lentement et que les photographies orphelines accrochées sur les étals vibrent sous le vent.

* * *

Personnages à M. Kishimoto.

Cette histoire m'a été inspirée d'une part par une planche du manga original, d'autre part par la catastrophe de Fukushima.

Après l'attaque de Pein, l'on peut voir (page 1 du chapitre 451) quelques ninja tenter de trouver du matériel utilisable pour la reconstruction parmi les débris. Kotetsu exprime alors son désarroi devant la destruction de ce que leur ont laissé leurs ancêtres. Genma lui répond alors que le village n'est pas tout, et qu'eux sont toujours là, les hommes, les descendants. Et dans ma perspective occidentale, je pense que ceci ne donne pas la solution à ce traumatisme qu'a soulevé Kotetsu.

J'avais vu sur le site internet d'un journal une photo d'une sorte de stand sur lequel était accroché des centaines de photos. La légende expliquait que les bénévoles qui fouillaient les décombres rassemblaient les photos qu'ils avaient trouvé dans l'espoir que leurs propriétaires puissent se les réapproprier.

Merci d'avoir lu !

Et bien sûr, dédié à NaN.


End file.
